


Hopeless

by mahdollisestipaskin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Depression, Gen, Papyrus-centric, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahdollisestipaskin/pseuds/mahdollisestipaskin
Summary: There was something important he couldn't remember...(It is better that way)





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So english isn't my first language, but I tried to check for any errors. if you see some typos or just plain errors then please inform me so I can fix them and other readers will have much nicer time to read.  
> This is also my first fic here so I'm kinda trying to figure out how to use the website but I hope there isn't any major errors or anything.
> 
> I hope you like the story :)  
> Enjoy!

A noise. A quiet unidentified noise. A noise that was slowly but steadily bringing him back to this world. Quiet and persistent. Like a cry of an small animal in need. Sound that he was uncomfortably familiar to. 

As his body began to wake up, he realized that there was something wrong with the sound. It had lost the panicky undertone to it and the emergency. It was just a small breeze. Just a wind blowing to the windows. 

As he opened his eyes, he was immediately met with a grumpy looking cat. A white cat that could have been once considered a beautiful creature. It was missing it’s other ear and he were pretty sure that the other eye was blind due the white cloudiness of it. It was big for a cat and was looking him annoyed. The cat meowed as if expecting something from him. ~~It~~ … Doomfanger seemed to realize his confusion and decided to leave him. 

As he got up, he studied the environment where he was in. It was a small bedroom. There was a bed that seemed to be used by two persons allthough it looked pretty small. Next to the bed was a medium sized drawer. He walked to the opposited side of the bed to a desk. The desk was overflowing with all different kinds of papers. They seemed to be important and he decided not to touch them since he didn’t want the owner of the room to be mad at him. ~~It wasn’t his room, no matter how many times he was told so.~~ He quickly snapped his hand away from the desk as if it had just burned him. He was snatced from his thoughts as he heard a call from Doomfanger just outside of the room. Sighning softly he left the room.

The house wasn’t big. It seemed to have two floors. The upper one had two other rooms in addition to the bedroom he had just been. Downstairs just below where he was standing was a tidy livingroom. Across the livingroom was the outdoor and near that was an opening for a kitchen. Something white and moving caught his attention in the living room. On top of a big piano was Doomfanger lying on her belly. He could hear all the way to the balcony the scratched purrs of the creature. 

As he got to the piano, the cat suddenly went compeletly silent. She was looking at him without giving a sound. But deep on those blue eyes he saw something. Understanding and concern. Why would a cat be concerned about him? ~~There was something he didn’t remember.~~ He sat down to the stool on front of the black and worn piano. He scraped the keyes of the instrument with his sharp and ~~dust~~ stained fingertips. 

Starting out slowly and feeling lost he started playing a tune that came into his mind. As he began to play, Doomfanger returned his purring. With the encouragement from her, his movements on the instrument began faster and collected more courage. He started to play more complicated tune, a tune that made his core, soul, pulse with emotion. 

As he got on he began to feel more confident. He was steadily playing harder and louder than before.  
~~”Usually you have the need to show your strenght by doing everything as viciously as you can, but with an instrument like a piano you have to have a different approach. You show your strenght by keeping it soft and harmonic. You only show the harshness when needed. The strenght while playing the piano is to manage the song and the notes to tell your emotions, without you saying anything.”~~  
Without his awareness he softend his touch and began to play with more care. His soul suddenly ached. It was small at first but then i grew and grew. He tried to shake it away but it felt like he couldn’t breathe. Why did it have to hurt so much? ~~She wasn’t here. He hadn’t heard from her in a long time.~~

Why was he here? He could leave left at any time. He could leave even now. There was nothing holding him here. ~~Lies.~~ Just walk from that door and leave. Through the machine to his home and pretend that everything was fine.  
~~He couldn’t. Even if he left, he would be dead at his universe. He had been gone long enough that people probably thought that he had died. If he came back, he would just be executed from betrayal to the throne. He was stuck here.~~  
Something warm and wet dropped to his jeans and he realized that he had started to cry. Wiping away dark red tears he turned back to the piano. 

Starting now more quicker paced song and letting the tears to fall down freely he continues to play. This was his home now, no matter what. He didn’t have any other place to go. ~~Home was where the family was and… He didn’t have a home.~~  
He had left everything behind. He was here now. In this beautiful universe, where monsters relied on kindness and trust. In a universe where he stood out like a gobling in middle of fairies. He didn’t belong here, but here he was. He had brought this to himself. He had left them behind. ~~The only ones he could have called his family. He had failed them both.~~ He didn’t deserve to be in this peacefull place. He deserved to be in hell. He deserved to be in his own home universe. It didn’t matter if he would die on the first day at there. He deserved it ~~and she should have been here. Is she even alive anymore? Did she even have any other allies to trust on? Was she already dust or…~~  
No, she was way too strong to anyone to take down. She would make sure that everyone to even think taking her place as a captain would be dusted.  
~~Dusted by her own arms. Collecting EXP until her LOVE increases. She would lose herself. He wasn’t there for her. Lost and no one to take her pain away.~~

He shaked his head, his soul feeling like it would burst at any moment. He had left her and now he had to face the consequences. He had left and…  
~~Why had he left? He had everything. A safe place to call home and a stable job in the guard. He had couple allies that he could trust on and a brother… A family…~~  
Suddenly there wasn’t any pain anymore. All he felt was emptiness. He remembered now. He remembered how he had been called to speak with the king. How while walking back to Snowdin he had heard a yell. How someone was screaming for their lfe. And when he followed the screaming to a tight cave near Waterfalls borders he saw five monsters there. Three monsters laughing were no doupt captured the two monsters who were tied down. Other one, a small bunny, was screaming for her life as the kidnappers were torturing her with a knife. As he turned to see the other poor monster his soul suddenly turned ice cold in his chest. A smaller skeleton was just barely conscius. He looked like he would fall down at any time. He didn’t remember much after that. Next he was at home in the Snowdin holding his own brother in his hands. He couldn’t heal him, He couldn’t do anything. All he could do was to watch as his own brother, his only family crumpled to dust in his arms. He had failed the only thing in his life that really mattered. 

Getting up from the stool he walked on the stairs and sobbed loudly. How could he forget. This wasn’t his house. This was just a place where he was kept for him to look after him. 

When he had been compeletly broken he had taken him in. He had taken care of him. Shared his house and tried to somehow fix him. But there was nothing he could have done to fix him. He was only dragging him down. He could see it. How he seemed to more tired than before. How he got home later and later. He would be much better if he would be just gone. He should just leave before he would come back. He didn’t have much time left anymore anyways. 

The thoughts of leaving and never coming back screamed in his head, but he couldn’t move. He was sitting there knowing that even if he would leave, it wouldn’t change anything. Sans would still be dead and he would never get him back. So he just sat there. If that was all he could do, then he would do it. He wasn’t capabke of much more. This was all there was left. A broken shell. Unwilling and empty. 

After what felt like hours the front door opened. He didn’t look up. He didn’t have any reason to. There was steps coming towards him and he was softly hugged. The skeleton smelled like alcohol and was still wearing his shoes but he didn’t find any energy to comment on it. So he just sat there. He was completly hopeless.

After a while he could feel the other monster shake and the wet tears started to fall on his shoulder. He knew that he shouldn’t care and just leave it be but the other monster was openly breaking in his arms. Was he really doing this to the other one? Was he really that cold? When had he failed him too?

Then he felt something. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt determination to help the other. He maybe had lost everything but the other one still had his whole life in front of him. He couldn’t bring his brother back, nor return to his home universe, but he could still be there for the skeleton. With that in his mind he hugged the skeleton like his life depented on it.


End file.
